To Hell with wives
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Takasugi may have a bride-to-be, but being close to Kamui is difficult. Especially since the other man is making close quarters even closer… Takasugi & Kamui, lime.


**To Hell with wives**

If you say there's something wrong with me, I'll believe you.

Especially since I own neither the series, nor its characters; for sake of us all.

The idea came to my mind when I was throwing off my usually-precious time on the Web, looking for anything which could interest me in any way, with no effect sadly. I wanted to read something new with Kamui and Takasugi to get an inspiration, but…

The only things I was running into were KamuixOC, KamuixOC, KamuixOC and some other xOC like TakasugixOC, HijikataxOC, OkitaxOC, GintokixOC. I understand everything, really. But damn. I wanted to read yaoi or at least some normal story with these characters, not a plot about them meeting an interesting girl, no OC-offence of course.

This is not the normal story with these characters, and it's not that interesting, I suppose. This is a regular yaoi fanfiction with not too-high-level plot. The pairing and rating are obvious.

Takasugi x Kamui or Kamui x Takasugi – I think it's up to you, cause there's nothing more than oral.

Beta-ed by: Makoto Sagara

Introduction & plot:

Let's assume Takasugi had seen Kamui masturbating. By an accident, let's assume. (Let's assume, nobody knows about it.) Let's assume also, since that day, he has had a big crush on Kamui, which he has always kept in his mind, for himself. Let's assume, two years have passed since that day.

Even if it sounds weird, let's assume Bansai got an idea (that) Takasugi should find (himself) a wife, especially due to the rising importance of the Kiheitai's position among the other military forces in the galaxies.

Let's assume the future wife has been chosen and Takasugi has met her, only one time, to see her. Let's assume she is beautiful, intelligent and interesting of course, but still he does not feel like to establish the regular relationship with anyone.

Let's assume, at an unguarded moment he wants to play with himself, but Kamui is in the room; so he tells him to leave. Let's assume, he is rather bored and irritated with all the things which fall over his head during the last, following days so he has no patience for inventing any excuses; so let's assume also, he explains Kamui what exactly he is going to do, and that's why he wants him to leave.

Let's assume, the ship is gonna to land ten minutes later and they have business to do; so there is no time to slacken with anything.

* * *

><p>"Takasugi," Kamui said as he caught the other man's hand, which was about to accidentally hit him. Takasugi had waved that hand in the gesture of irritation, when he had been explaining to Kamui the whole situation, telling him to leave. "I may leave you of course, as you want." He brought down Takasugi's hand and left it alone. The hand fell smoothly along the latter's silhouette. "But maybe you want my help?" Kamui raised his eyes to the samurai as he smiled ambiguously, at once forcing one of these eyes to close. Takasugi was thrown off balance, his eye glazed. Kamui took his own sight off the other man for a moment to pin it to that vacant eye again. "I think my tongue may do a nicer job than your hand~."<p>

A simple "_Woah_," was Takasugi's first reaction, spoken though in his mind only. He was entirely struck down with the Yato's idea. For a moment - which lasted an eternity, in his own mind, that is- he simply could not stutter a single word. _"For real?_"

He sighed loudly in his mind, and then softly in the real world. "I have no time for joking."

"I wasn't joking..." Kamui seemed calm and balanced, "But well, I understand and so I'm leaving as you asked," He stepped to the door, and put his hand on the handle. "You don't know what you've missed~," he added, smirking cheerfully, and then the handle was pulled. The door opened slightly, and got wider as Kamui was about to made a step outside the cabin.

"Interesting." Takasugi pulled the Yato's sleeve, stopping the latter from leaving. "If you're not joking," he continued, looking at the door which was closing again, "let's give it a try."

Soon, he was sitting on a bright futon, with the front of his kimono undone, his underwear lowered to his thighs, and Kamui kneeling before him. One of his zori was pressing the lower part of the Yato's coat to the floor, as his feet muscles were tensing with the sensation.

"Ah!" Takasugi squinted his eye, and then he half-opened it to see Kamui sucking the tip of his cock._ "Am I dreaming or...?"_ He put one of his hands on the orange hair as he let the second one tighten on the white sheet.

Kamui had in mind the fact they were almost out of time, so he focused on accomplishing his self-appointed mission as efficiently as possible.

Takasugi pulled strongly on Kamui's hair to cover all his length with the hot mouth, and he pulled the other man's head roughly again, up and down, a few times. When a possibility occurred, Kamui took off his lips from the latter's erection to proclaim,

"Don't you think it's a little too much? Enjoying yourself with me on your own initiative? Instead of only letting me help and please you?" He rose his eyes to meet it with Takasugi's one hooded. "It may hurt your future woman's feelings."

However, the woman as well as everything else was currently forgotten, at least for Takasugi, who was already gasping, excited with the unexpected situation.

"I don't care about someone else's feelings," he panted eventually. He felt the Yato's hot breath over the tip of his member again, and he squinted his eye, when the latter's tongue licked the engorged flesh to again overlap it for a suck.

But, he was somehow stabbed with Kamui's last words. He thought, maybe he was going too far, should have been content his companion offered him "help" and should not_ force_ anything from him. Therefore, he let Kamui move in the way the Amanto chose himself, not adding to the latter's moves his own initiative. He left his hand submerged in the orange hair anyway; but enjoying Kamui head's movements on his erection and under his touch at the same time. Now, he realized it was really nice, the way in which his companion was pleasing him. He found his own assistance not only unneeded, but also maybe disturbing in realizing Kamui's own agenda.

"Finally becoming concerned with someone else's feelings?" the Yato asked. In the short break from sucking, he brought his hand to put it on the other man's shaft, and he tugged it together with pleasing the cock with his mouth.

"Yeah," Takasugi threw his companion a hazy glimpse from above, "yours." He clenched his teeth, simultaneously as the palm immersed in Kamui's hair patted. The latter sucked him strongly, while moving the transparent hand quickly.

"Ngh!" Takasugi loosed his grasp on the orange hair for short seconds, only to tighten it again soon after. At once, automatically he stroked Kamui's hair with his second, free hand. He felt his upcoming climax, and he wanted to stop Kamui to not finish into his mouth. But the sensation was simply too great, so he wanted to enjoy it as long as it was possible. That was why he let himself feel the Yato's mouth to the last moment, when he would pull off the latter's head.

Kamui could feel Takasugi was at the verge of release under his touch; and the salty tone, which lightly poured into his mouth, was proving it additionally. For that, he put more effort in his moves, since he wanted to make Takasugi feel as good as possible. The samurai finally panted,

"Oi, if you don't stop," he lowered his lone eye to meet it with Kamui's two, but the Amanto was all focused on his late occupation, and would not let anything to destroy its final effect, "I'll cum to your mouth..."

Supposedly, Kamui didn't hear Takasugi's words. He sucked the erection with the uppermost focus as he tugged the gentle foreskin back while squeezing the hard cock tightly all at once. He placed his second hand on Takasugi's balls to caress them. Soon his hands' movements synchronized with those of his mouth and tongue, and he could feel as the samurai's trembling hand squeezed his hair more and more.

"Ahhh-!" Takasugi moaned, pouring the Amanto's mouth with the hot seed. The latter's mouth and tongue's squeezing and vibrating moves let him to splash it for long; after which Takasugi's grasp on the orange hair loosened, letting his hand to fall along their bodies. Kamui swallowed the liquid, and he licked his lips. Takasugi began dragging air back into his lungs to stabilize his body and brain's reactions.

"It was amazing," he stuttered, lightly opening his eye to meet his sight with Kamui's.

"Don't flatter me," the Yato said concerned, smoothly moving from his knees, "I may get the wrong idea or something."

"You won't," the samurai said honestly as he started to dress himself. He wanted to say more than that, but he was afraid the Yato would understand his feelings too well. His denial of the latter's words alone was more than enough.

They adjusted their clothes, preparing for the departure. Takasugi more than wished to hug the other man, to feel his body closer, but he knew he should not do it, so he had to surpress that thoroughly overwhelming wish.

Looking for a wife or something? Just go to Hell, Bansai – the samurai thought, his brain still caught up in the satisfaction that Kamui had left him with. He'd never been in a sexual relationship with another man, but now he was thinking about it. Kamui, as another man, knew exactly what should be done, and how to do it.

The tasks were accomplished sooner than previously assumed. All the crew members were on board again, and they were about to leave. One day for one planet. Kiheitai were really out of time recently. They had so much things to do, in so many places, and they were in hurry with so many tasks, that they could only stay one day per place usually; and the travels were consuming much more time than the visits in the transit places.

One day on the planet and all the next week in space, the crew members were all mentally exhausted with this state of affairs; and the most exhausted of them all was Bansai, who had been told by his leader to go to Hell with his late ideas. He was not that surprised with this rotation's direction though, since he had been assuming that it would end like this. He had the best intentions to improve Takasugi's both private and business life; but as far as his intentions were the best, his hopes in these intentions becoming reality were the worst, as always.

At least Matako was relieved. The thought of another girl on board, who would stick to her leader's body, had been keeping her awake at nights. This was the first day in the last few weeks that she could rest properly; and now, keeping in mind that she has a whole week for rest, she was more than relaxed. She changed her quilt cover to make the vision of her imagined sleep yet better; but in with her all-encompassing good mood, she was inspired to change the quilt covers for all the remaining crew members.

It was hard to say who of these two was more pleased– she or Kamui. Matako was relieved, although her affection for Takasugi has been always platonic; whilst Kamui's affection for her leader has just only starting to appear.

It was already time for Kamui to start becoming aware of that uncommon affection. Takasugi's words about "concerning his feelings", spoken a few hours ago, now were echoing in his mind, constantly mixing with the memories of the event. The image of Takasugi clenching his hand in his hair and splashing into his mouth alone was making him wet with pre-cum. He was lost in the world of these thoughts and images, but the noises coming from behind the door- from the corridor and the other cabins - were more than distracting him.

Meanwhile, Takasugi was walking slowly by that noisy corridor. He was smoking his pipe during a quasi-meditation state. The view of quilts being thrown off the numerous cabins was reminding him of what he had in his thoughts.

He passed the corridor, which had been currently put under Matako's leadership, as he entered the next one, which also he started to pass. He hoped to meet Kamui on his way throughout the ship, but he was not in that much of a hurry - especially since he was still considering how he should act towards the Yato when he would see him again. The emotions he felt were that strong. They were almost throwing off his senses. He knew he should not do too much, to not overdo, and therefore to not worsen the current situation between them, which has already become more interesting, at least if compared to how it had been before.

It looked like Matako had finally managed to drag even Kamui out of his room, since Takasugi could hear her talking to him. The samurai sighed, taking a step back to face his companion finally. He passed the corridor again, having seen Kamui in the next- and at the same time -previous one, which he had currently re-entered; he stepped closer to talk.

"Wandering aimlessly as always?" Kamui smiled warmly, pinning his blue wide-opened eyes to the other man.

"Not exactly. I rather hoped to see you on my way." Takasugi rose his hand to take a puff. "Because I wanted to tell you…" He inhaled his pipe, but waited as Matako made her way between them to move from Kamui's cabin to the another one. "If you ever wanted my help, I'll gladly lend you a hand or so."

"I see." Kamui smiled warmly, his huge blue orbs scanning Takasugi's slanting eye. "Let me choose the moment then."

"I haven't said it was going to be now," the samurai continued. "It may be in an hour or a year from now." He turned, showing Kamui his back as he inhaled his pipe whilst leaving. "So, let me know anytime."

The samurai left, making his way towards the ship's headquarters. His own room was next to Kamui's, so it was rather rational that he would take another way, if he had already decided to leave the recently passed corridor where Kamui stood. Before he managed to leave, he was given Matako's cheerful report.

"Shinsuke-sama!" The girl saluted as he rose his eyebrow to throw her a single glimpse. "I've changed your bedding!"

"I know."

He entered the headquarters, where he sat on tatami mats near one of the huge circular windows. He smoked his pipe and looked at the distant view behind the armoured glass. He was excited and calmed at the same time.

At the same time, Kamui was feeling almost the same way. He was again locked in his own room, and he could finally take off his clothes and go to sleep after the long day. He could not fall asleep easily with all those images and visions flowing inside his mind; instead, he could relax and enjoy those to the fullest.

Since Takasugi had said that he would lend him "a hand", Kamui had started to think how exactly the samurai's hand would feel when touching him, gently or not.

Takasugi wanted to kiss his companion, and it was exactly what he was thinking about. He was thinking that it must feel more than nice, but he was also wondering how to make it reality. Fortunately, everything was on the way he wanted it to be up until now; however, his feelings and assumptions about the kiss alone were a bit inconsistent. On one hand to kiss Kamui seemed rather ridiculous, since it was something unneeded to make the person reach climax, so the Yato might find it weird in some way; but on the other hand, Kamui had agreed, well, not only had he agreed, he personally proposed to suck him off... so to kiss him didn't have to be a big deal. Anyway, regardless of its future turn, now and in his own thoughts, the one-eyed man could do with Kamui all he wanted. In fact, he was doing it; he was pulling his silky orange hair strongly and maltreating his tempting, transparent body more and more.

An hour or so passed until he decided to return to his own room. His steps and the sound of the door being opened caught Kamui's tensed senses, whilst the Yato was laying half-asleep in the bed, all drowned in the sea of thoughts and visions.

The Amanto smirked to himself, feeling the samurai's presence so close to his cabin; Takasugi was turning him on to no end, and while that was such a nice feeling, he really wanted it to last for more than just a moment. But he had also decided that if he was to do something, he would share it with the other man, so he knew it would not last forever. But for this day and hopefully at least for the next one, it was about to last. Even though the thought that only a thin wall separated him from Takasugi was making him almost panting, the possibility to enjoy the present time in the way he already was, was more than enough. After two hours or so, he finally fell into the black realm of deep sleep, and all the world disappeared.

The world seemed to have disappeared for Takasugi also, as he was stepping into the deeper and deeper areas of his almost non-existent feelings. The two long days, that passed since the time with Kamui, made him almost sick. It was the third day and he woke up rather early, though the days and nights in the outer space looked all the same, so the hours shown on the clock, material or biological, had lost much meaning.

He left his room to eat something, but most of the crew was still sleeping, so he took his food back to his room. Having finished the meal, he then took a bath so he could sit comfortably on the nice bedding as he pinned his eyes to the only window his room was equipped with.

There was really nothing to do. A few minutes lazily passed until he reached for his kiseru to light it with one of the small oil lamps, which were still burning scattered in various places of his cabin.

The thick fog filled the air, stretching its unsubstantial waves throughout the room, diverging its space into few low and flat levels, all drifting in parallel to the floor's surface.

He leaned back against the wall, enjoying the smoke and the view of the outer space at the same time, these two things mixed in one, creating a distinctive feeling. That feeling was transient like a porcelain spoon is delicate, so it was more than easily broken with a sound of his neighbor scraping against the wall, from its other side.

Takasugi smiled in his heart, assuming that he had one, as he exhaled his pipe with a long breath. The vessels of his excitement have overfilled long hours ago, and the substance inside them was overflowing more and more, so he did not want to waste at least any more time - he was already mad of waiting to be close with Kamui, so he wanted to follow Kamui's "request" as soon as possible. He put the kiseru aside, and left his room, soon after knocking lightly on Kamui's door.

"Come in." The short reply was followed instantly by the command's fulfillment.

Takasugi opened the door, and he closed it soon after. He looked at his companion, who also raised his sight to welcome the other man, and so let their eyes meet.

"Now," Kamui spoke as warmly as calmly, "are you still willing to do it?"

Takasugi crossed the room to sit beside him on the bed.

"Sure." He put his palm onto Kamui's shoulder to easily assist him in bringing the latter's back to the mattress. "Tell me what exactly you want me to do." He slid his hand under Kamui's waistband as he moved this hand along the bright abdomen and hip.

Kamui enjoyed the other man's touch - crying out mentally at the sensation - even though it hadn't moved to his cock yet. He felt it as he began losing control over his own moves, because he was too overexcited. Instead of giving Takasugi an answer, he grasped the samurai's hand with his own and slid it deeper inside his pants to let it touch the proper place. It took a moment, a few minutes at most, he thought clenching one of his eyes, before Takasugi's hand grasped his swollen member, at once wetting itself with pre-come. Takasugi tightened his hand, and he started to tug the tensed flesh carefully.

"Ah-!" Kamui moaned, feeling as if a kundalini snake was slithering more and more rapidly whilst making its way upwards his spine. His lucid hands clenched on Takasugi's kimono, crumpling it tightly, probably even more tightly than Takasugi's hand was crumpling his hard member and his mind.

Takasugi was half-reclining next to the Amanto, and he rose a little to have a better view of Kamui's face. He tugged the erection, squeezing it rather gently, because he could sense that Kamui was at the brink of his climax. Takasugi used his other hand to clasp one of the Amanto's bright hands and place it in his own hair, quickly enjoying the way it clenched onto the raven-hued locks and the rims of his eye-patch.

Kamui half-opened his eyes as he was cutting his moans with rather futile effort. Takasugi felt as his hand put into Kamui's pants slid easier every second, and he brushed his face against the Yato's to finally put his tongue into the other's mouth. The ardent kiss started to melt both of them, and it melted Kamui entirely, leading him to cover the samurai's fast moving hand, before it began to decrease in speed before stopping completely.

Takasugi removed his hand from Kamui's pants and brought it to his own lips to taste the iridescent, salty liquid.

"Nice, isn't it?" He looked at Kamui's still enlarged pupils. "Once I wondered how it'd be," he let the Yato bring his head, and therefore his lips, level with his own, "to tour this Hell with someone."

"Perhaps it's a coincidence?" Kamui looked honestly into the green, hooded eye. "Once I wondered the same thing as you."


End file.
